1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to improvements in security devices for automobiles, and more particularly pertains to an extension mechanism adapted to be connected between the strike and lock mechanism of an automobile trunk assembly whereby the trunk lid may be locked in any of a series of ajar positions.
2. The Prior Art
It is frequently necessary to transport in the trunk of an automobile articles the dimensions of which preclude closing the trunk lid. It is commonplace under such circumstances to utilize ropes, elastic ties or the like spanning the partially opened trunk lid and a fixed portion of the automobile as the means for maintaining the lid in a partially ajar position. The use of ties or ropes is unsatisfactory from a number of standpoints. In particular, the rope urges the trunk lid against the article being transported, with a consequent likelihood of damage to the article. Where the automobile traverses a bumpy road, the inertia of the trunk causes an up and down movement, with frequent collisions between the article and the trunk lid which is biased against the article, with consequent enhancing of the likelihood of damage to the article.
Additionally, ropes or ties will normally chafe through in short order, resulting in a release of the trunk lid.
A most significant disadvantage inhering in the use of ties or ropes is that the same provide virtually no security to the articles being transported, the latter being subject to abstraction by merely cutting the binding.
Numerous expedients have been suggested for overcoming the noted advantages. By way of example reference is made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 137,647, Anderson; 843,111, Sachse; 1,348,260 Boyer; 1,543,156, Gibson; 2,618,497, Gardels; 2,919,946, Miener; 2,973,217, Gregoire; 3,112,910, Bal; 3,117,689, Dedic; 3,171,627, Tapley; 3,180,668, Brown; 3,195,940, Woodling; 3,216,605, Hughes; 3,674,299, Kelley; 3,971,589, Elrod; and 4,124,240, Adelberg.
Referring particularly to U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,497, there is disclosed a means adaptable to a particular automobile configuration wherein the trunk lid may be held in ajar position. The extension of the subject reference, however, is disadvantageous in several aspects, notably, the device is susceptible of holding the trunk lid at only a fixed ajar position. Additionally, even in the applied position of the extension, a substantial amount of relative movement is permitted between the trunk lid and the trunk proper. Also, the noted prior art device must be fabricated in a manner especially adapted to each make or model of automobile.